Hidden From View
by Rakuril
Summary: What if Qui-gon and Obi-wan found a little, force-strong girl a couple of monthes after Qui-gon accepted Obi-wan as a padawan? Alot of incidens, accidents and dark secrets.
1. Prologue

Hidden from View  
  
This is my fist story, so please don't flame me. Oh, and ignore if some of the characters might act a little.. odd. Oh well, this story is mostly centered around my own character. Trust me not many characters were added. AOTC!!!!! My parent wouldn't take me to the movie yet because were so busy.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok ppls I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!!!!!!!! Oops, my temper got loose on me. SRY! I only own Nebaroshe and any misc. characters that you see and don't recognize.  
  
Prologue  
  
*In a space shuttle high above the planet Bespin*  
  
"Master, what are we doing here? I mean, this is hardly a plant." Whined a 13-year-old Obi-wan Kenobi. Impatient as almost always, Obi-won was staring out the view port at the planet below.  
  
"Be patient, padawan, the council has a good reason for having us be here." Sighed Qui-gon, looking at Obi-wan from his side of the room. " The council must have a good reason for us to be here." Just then the COMM beeped from the wall opposite them. The screen flickered to life revealing one of the Jedi Knights that was definitely not wanted to tell either of them any details of a mission. Jedi master Duvairent glared at them from the screen. Both Obi-wan and Qui-gon had to stifle their groans. They both hated Duvairent, no matter how friendly she was. And that really only happens about once every Millennia.  
  
"Ok you two, listen up. The Jedi Masters sensed a disturbance on Cloud City. Many of the Jedi Knights felt it too. Nobody's sure wither it's a force aurora around a person or an object or even an animal. Now it's your job to go and find where this started. And don't look so mad, this isn't like the last time. I don't have any mis-information. Bakas." And with that the screen went blank.  
  
"That's not a lot of info. Where are we supposed to find this thing." Asked Obi-wan looking mildly annoyed.  
  
"Its because that's all the information they have. Have patience, young padawan, we will find the disturbance." Said Qui-gon moving towards the cockpit. A short while later, the Jedi's ship landed on the Cloud city platform.  
Please R&R. or else I'll curse you.  
  
~*~Nebaroshe~*~ 


	2. A Special Little Girl

Hidden from View

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sry 'bout that, my parents grounded me from the computer. I'll probably stay up all night trying to finish this and maybe I'll get another chapter up. ^-^ Thank you to the three people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Go look at the first chapter. Its there, I promise.

Chapter one

A small redhead wove her way around in the Cloud City's spaceport. Her lean wiry body was the perfect size to walk around the starport. Her long red hair flowed behind her as she whisked around a corner.

"Excuse me?" she asked the next door guard she saw. "Can you tell me where platform 2179 is?" The guard pointed her down a side corridor where fewer people were walking though.

"Thank you." She said in her high melodic voice. And moved quickly though the door. _Oh dear, I'm late. I hope the Jedi knights will still be there._ She thought quickening her pace. She was just about to run when, as she wasn't paying attention, ran into something solid.

Obi-wan walked off the ship into a small corridor and looked around. Qui-gon came up behind him.

"I think they were supposed to have someone waiting to take us around the city." Said Qui-gon, also looking around the corridor. 

"Maybe they're waiting at the end of this hallway." Said Obi-wan starting to walk down the hallway.

"I guess you maybe right." Replied Qui-gon starting to stride a few feet behind his padawan. That was when Obi-wan suddenly ran into something. When Qui-gon finally looked down he saw Obi-wan tangled up in some sort of rope and a girl who looked about eight. The girl wasn't looking too pleased, until she saw Qui-gon.

"Oh!" she said looking straight up at Qui-gon. " You must be the Jedi knights I was sent here for."

"Master, will you please help us untangle ourselves." Came Obi-wan's dry voice. 

"That would be nice." Muttered the girl looked a little less than pleased. After a few minutes of struggling they were able to get both people free. The young girl wound up the rope and stuck it neatly into her knapsack.

"I'm very sorry about what happened. I was running late and thought the platform was at the end of the hallway." Said the girl wistfully.

"You're the person who we were supposed to meet?" asked Obi-wan skeptically as he got hit on the head by Qui-gon.

"Thank you for coming, but aren't you a little young? And what is your name?" asked Qui-gon politely.

"My name is Nebaroshe'me' Faia Starseeker. And I'm 6 years old." Replied the young redhead smiling.

~*~

Ooooooooooo. Next chapters gonna be about Qui-gon and obi-wan's reaction to what Nebi just said.

FYI: Faia means fire in Japanese

From the last chapter Baka or Bakas mean idiot in Japanese.

I've got post-exam writes block so if you have any ideas please write them in your review or email them to me at: princess_of_star_wars@yahoo.com.

I need names for other orphans and if you want me to use any of your characters please send me a bio on them. Please include personalities.

Thanks,

~*Nebaroshe*~


	3. Orphans

Hidden From View

Okesa! Oops, that means peace in Japanese. I tell you these words just slip out. Well, this is the next chapter in this story. Thanks to Jacen200015 who gave me some great ideas. And you'll be meeting some other people who have a pretty major part, thanks to my buddy. 

Disclaimer: As I have said before, LOOK AT THE FIRST CHAPTER. The rest of this thing is at the bottom because it's a spoiler.

Chapter Two:

"What?" said Qui-gon looking rather confused. Obi-wan looked both confused and amazed, and he was staring at the girl as if she was from a distant galaxy. Nebaroshe' just smiled and said, "You heard me. My name is Nebaroshe'me' Faia Starseeker, and I'm 6 years old."

"Your only SIX!?" came Obi-wan's voice as Qui-go nodded in agreement.

"Yes, what were you expecting? An eight-year-old?" said Nebaroshe' starting to turn.

"Yes. Or an older person." Mumbled Obi-wan following her as Qui-gon followed silently behind him.

"I'm supposed to show you around Cloud City, and all the places we think you can get information." Nebaroshe' said while walking briskly. Obi-wan was about to open his mouth when she suddenly answered his unasked question.

"The Jedi Council arranged for you to stay at the house of my foster mother. We're only trying to help with your search."

Obi-wan stared hard at the younger girl but let his next question drop.

It was Qui-gon who ended the silence. "We are very grateful to you and your foster mother."

"It's not just me. Several other orphans stay there. But don't worry. My foster mother's house is very large. There is enough room for at least 12 more people." Assured Nebaroshe'. She suddenly stopped and looked at her chrono. "Oh sith, I'm sorry I've got to go and pick something up from the cleaner's before they close. Here is the address. It's on the East Side of Cloud City. See you later." She said quickly, handing Qui-gon a piece of paper and started to run off. As she ran around the corner Obi-wan finally looked at his master.

"Do we believe her?" he asked when his tongue became unstuck.

"Yes. Duvairent forgot the details again."

Nebaroshe' ran to the cleaners and picked up several dresses that her 'foster mother' told her. _More like slave driver. _She thought running back out of the shop. The next thing that happed was Nebaroshe' nearly ran over a pair of very familiar 4-year-olds. Instead of hitting them she had to jump over them, thus landing flat on her face. The dresses went flying and landing safely on a flagpole. The young girls went into a giggling fit as Nebaroshe' started to move.

"That's… the…. Forth… time…. Today!" gasped out Stella almost having to sit down on the curb to control her giggles. M'Gradalon'maloniec, or Gradal for short, moved over to the older girl and started to help her up.

"You have got to pay more attention to what is going on around you." Said Gradal looking sternly at Nebaroshe'.

"You sound like Madam." Said Nebaroshe' moving to pick the dresses up off the flagpole. "Come on Stella, you need to stop laughing before we get back.

"Alright. I'm stopping, I'm stopping." Said Stella calming herself down. And with that they walked home.

~*~

So how did I do? If my writing is off tell me. I'm writing this late at night so things might be off.

Thanks to Jacen200015 for Stella's name and for letting me use Gradal. Oh and Gradal is owned by Jacen200015.

I still need ideas if you have them.

~*~Nebaroshe~*~


	4. Welcome!

Hidden From View

No wonder I have only gotten 4 reviews. I'm like number sixty on the third page. But I'm very thankful to those who have reviewed. At least I know that someone likes my writing. Anyway, I'm writing this with a horrible headache, but, I'm gonna get this next chapter up.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. You know what I mean.

Chapter 3:

Obi-wan and Qui-gon walked silently down the appointed street on the paper. They had just been to all the information outlets and libraries in this part of the city. Obi's felt like his eyes were going to pop from all the reading he had done. Qui-gon was walking serenely a step ahead of his padawan. Then, as they passed the last street before the house, they heard a bunch of giggling and saw three girls turning the corner towards the house. Obviously, the tallest was Nebaroshe' carrying a couple of dresses on hangers. The next tallest was a blond girl about a foot shorter than Nebaroshe' was chatting away about practically everything. The other girl was a few inches shorter and slightly smiling. Nebaroshe' suddenly turned and waved at the two Jedi. The smallest girl shank behind Nebaroshe', while the blond started waving too. 

"Hello, did you have a successful trip around the city?" asked Nebaroshe' sweetly.

"Yes, it was." Qui-gon stated serenely. Obi-wan just stared with glazed eyes. The blond started to giggle, until Nebaroshe' nudged her.

"Oh, excuse me for forgetting. This giggly blond here is Stella, one of the orphans at home. And the one that is hiding behind me is M'Gradalon'maloniec, or Gradal for short. She's shy around strangers and another orphan." explained Nebaroshe' introducing the younger girls. That was when they felt a force ping coming from somewhere nearby. Both Obi-wan and Qui-gon looked at one another in surprise. The source was quickly covered up and neither Jedi could tell what direction it came from or where. The young girls were looking curiously at Obi-wan and Qui-gon. Even Gradal showed some intrest peaking out from behind Nebaroshe's leg. 

"Well, we mustn't keep your foster mother waiting." Said Qui-gon walking down the street with Obi-wan in tow. Nebaroshe', Stella and Gradal hurried up to keep in pace with the Jedi.

A short while later they reached a turbolift that would take them up to the house. As they were climbing in, the group was joined by two boys of about eight years old. They were arguing over a game of some sort.

"Lando is the white-haired, pale-skinned kid on the right. The other one is Ben." Nebaroshe' whispered in Obi-wan's ear. "Their best friends, but still orphans." Obi-wan nodded and relayed it to Qui-gon who then tried to break up the fight, to no avail.

Several minuets later, they stepped out on a large sweeping lawn, perfectly kept up with sunlight streaming though the skylights. Only two children were playing a game of tag. One was a 4-year-old Twi'lek girl, with blue skin and the other was a strawberry blond boy, obviously and vigorously chasing after her.

"Carikin, Neshar! Come here before you get hurt!" called Nebaroshe' to the younger children.

"And your one to talk." Said Lando getting snickers out of Ben. Nebaroshe' glared at them, in which Ben not very cleverly disguised his laughter as a cough.

"Is Madame home yet?" she asked the two youngest children. 

"No." replied Neshar, shaking his freckled head.

"Yes." Came a voice from behind.

~*~

Enter the evil foster Mother!!! Not saying that they are all that way. 

Whee! The Wonderfully Wide World of Caffinated Tea! Sorry I'm going crazy. Well I am loopy right now running purely on Green Tea!!!!! LALALA LAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! This is my third cup!!!!!!! *hits myself on the head* Oops. I do have a crazy side, and you just saw it. Anyway, I still need ideas, so keep posting them or e-mailing them to me. My address is on my author Bio, and if you want to use my characters, please ask! As long as you ask and don't claim ownership, I'll let you use any of them. Keep Reviewing Please!!!!

~*~Nebaroshe'~*~


	5. Secrets

Hidden From View  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Oh, and this Lando isn't the real Lando Calrissian. Unless you dye his hair permanently black and give him a permanent tan. But it was a good guess  
  
Disclaimer: YOU KNOW IT! I AM NOT PUTTING THIS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"M'lady." Said Nebaroshe' swiftly twisting around. She bowed to an older woman of about 40 and glared discretely at the Quarren boy near her side. Most of the children bowed, except Gradal, who nodded from behind Nebaroshe'.  
  
"M'lady, I need to go to the gym. May I go, if I bring all the children who want to go with me?" Nebaroshe' asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, yes go ahead. Now Masters Jedi, I am pleased that you accepted our hospitality. You are free to stay here as long as it takes you." While Madame was talking the orphans walked quietly into the house. Each went to their respected rooms, save Nebaroshe' who went to Madame's room to drop off the dresses she was still carrying, and then recruited the last 4 orphans to get them ready. Nebaroshe' stopped by her room briefly to get her bag that was already packed. Finally, the group of 11 walked out onto the Turbolift and down to the city.  
  
Meanwhile, Madame was showing Obi-wan and Qui-gon around the Mansion. Their quarters, where the computer terminals were and such. The Quarren boy left shortly after they went into the house, to his bedroom thought Obi-wan dismissing it.  
  
The orphans did not go straight to the gym. Instead they took a detour into and old abandoned house near the turbo lift. After the oldest 4 secured the area, they all sat down in the living room area.  
  
"Listen, these Jedi aren't here because of a silly quarrel this time. They're looking for the source of a disturbance in the force. I think it was on the same day of the accident." Stated Nebaroshe' quietly.  
  
"Do you think they suspect anything?" asked Cray, a seven-year-old with thick and fine brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"The younger one seems to." Said Ben, who had been watching Obi-wan out of the corner of his eye during his and Ben's fight.  
  
"We might have to tighten our defenses more." Said Stella, stating the obvious.  
  
"Stella," said Nebaroshe', "you let your defenses down when we met the Jedi down the street."  
  
"I am sorry. I couldn't hold them up." Whined Stella, looking up innocently.  
  
"Well be more careful next time."  
  
"Ummmmm.. Nebi? Are you gonna tell the Jedi we're.." Asked Neshar tentatively.  
  
"Yes eventually. I'm going to have to find a time to tell them away from Madame."  
  
"We need to get going, just in case Bocoonjour gets the idea of spying on us again." Said Larkin a quiet 5-year-old with dark curly hair.  
  
"Your right." Came the chorus of answers.  
  
~*~  
  
Its currently 1:17 where I am. And I'm not tired yet! *Yawns* ok, so maybe I am. Tomarrow. Nebi's talk to one of the jedi and a person claiming to be Nebi's uncle.  
  
See ya!  
  
~*~Nebaroshe'~*~ 


	6. Missing Family, Lost in a past

Hidden From View  
  
Hello Again! Please ignore the review my friend sasami414 left. She can be annoying at times, and she really doesn't like Star Wars that much. There is no disclaimer on this because I seriously don't own it. George Lucas does, although I wish I did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nebaroshe'me'!" cried Madame running out of the house. All the orphans stiffened and bowed. Madame threw herself at Nebaroshe' as soon as she straightened up.  
  
"M.. m.m'lady?" stuttered Nebaroshe' looking clearly surprised. She somehow knew Madame was putting on a show, but let her go on with it.  
  
"Nebaroshe'me', your Uncle has come to take you to live with him." Said Madame finally straightening up. That hit Nebaroshe' like a bullet.  
  
"But, Madame, I have no other family. Nobody came to claim me after the Galactic Holonet stories came out." Said Nebaroshe' disbelievingly. Nobody wanted me. If I had family they would have come to find me. Nebaroshe' just stared straight at the door where an older man stood on the stoop with the Jedi. He strode over quickly and stood next to Madame.  
  
"Hello, Nebaroshe'me'. I'm your uncle." Said the man looking down at the girl with the look of a proud uncle. Nebaroshe' stared blankly up at him for a moment, then she grabbed her head. It hurts, badly. Make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!!!! Nebaroshe', starting to cry, tore down a side hallway that led away from the estate. Her head ached, and she wanted to get away from there. Very faintly she could hear footsteps from behind her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. Amazingly enough, she found her way to the edge of an empty landing platform. Before she knew what she was doing, Nebaroshe' ran to the edge and tried to throw herself off. But that was when a pair of arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. Nebaroshe' glared though her tears at the person only to discover that it was... Obi-wan.  
  
"Why did you pull me back!" cried Nebaroshe' pulling away from Obi-wan. He let go but then grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking. If I were you I would go with my uncle quicker than you could say, Bespin." Said Obi-wan, calmly.  
  
"You don't understand. Nobody understands, Nobody ever did or tried to understand. Not even the doctors that found me." Cried Nebaroshe' sitting down on the platform. Obi-wan stared at her as he sat down also.  
  
"Doctors?" asked Obi-wan sounding confused.  
  
"The doctors that found me a year ago floating in space in an escape capsule from my parents ship."  
  
"Oh, is that how you became an orphan?"  
  
"Yes. I had third degree burns and several cuts and gashes. Nobody knew whom I was for about a month. They broadcasted my picture and a transmission code for anyone who recognized me. They got a call from one of my parents' best friends. And then I ended up here."  
  
"No wonder you flipped."  
  
"Obi-wan, that is your name right?" asked Nebaroshe' cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan Kenobi, and my master's name is Qui-gon Jinn."  
  
"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. My orphan friends and me have something to tell you. The strong disturbances in the force that brought you here, we know where they came from." Said Nebaroshe' quietly. Obi-wan looked at her and said "You do?! Where did it come from? What caused it?" Nebaroshe' silenced him by putting up your hand.  
  
"Obi, me and the other orphans caused it. We were caught in a fire on Bell Street. All of our force powers slipped at once. The fire was put out quickly and nobody was hurt." Admitted Nebaroshe' quietly. The long uncomfortable silence that followed was hard to bear.  
  
"All of you are, Force sensitive?" asked Obi-wan quietly. Nebaroshe' could only nod. "All of you, even that Quarren boy?"  
  
"No, he isn't. The rest of us are though. And all of us can hide our powers to some extent for a period of time. But I am not total Jedi."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm the last of my kind. A Jedi force sensitive, psychic."  
  
~*~  
  
How do you like it? To Nebaroshe', Obi-wan is more like a brother, and she does not like him no matter how mature she is as a six year old. Trust me, if I had Nebi's past I would try to jump off a landing platform on Cloud City too.  
  
~*~Nebaroshe'~*~ 


	7. Returning

Hidden From View

Okesa! The next chapter is in! Man, I'm loopy. We just got the Harry Potter Movie and Martian Successor Nadesico on DVD. Add that too the MS Nadesico and all of the Star Wars tapes we have, I might as well be up all night! ^-^

~*~

"Excuse me, a what?" asked Obi-wan just in case he heard the wrong thing.

"A force sensitive Psychic." Answered Nebaroshe' quietly. There was a long pause after that, when Obi-wan was staring at Nebaroshe', too surprised to speak and Nebaroshe' laid her head on her knees, more exhausted than nervous.

"How long?"

"What???"

"How long have you known you were part Jedi?"

"A year ago. After My parents died. They left me a lot of old textbooks and such."

Obi-wan looked up suddenly realizing how late it was. The stars were practically out already.

"Can you walk on your own? Or do you need me to carry you."

"As much as I hate to admit it, can you carry me? I don't think I could walk an inch right now." Said Nebaroshe' looking more exhausted by the minute. Very gently, Obi-wan picked up the girl and set off towards the Estate.

Obi-wan woke Nebaroshe' up right before they reached the end of the passage. Nebaroshe' walked strongly, except for a slight waver about every ten feet. When they reached the door, there was a scuffling noise inside and Stella burst out.

"Where have you been!? You scared us half to death! We though that you went and did something stupid!!!!!" cried Stella, throwing herself at Nebaroshe'. That was enough to make Nebaroshe' collapse. Obi-wan caught them both before they hit the ground.

"Stella, Nebi is in no condition to be knocked over right now." Said Obi-wan trying to help Nebaroshe' up.

"Sorry," muttered Stella, hopping up and helping Obi-wan. Then she just went chatting along not caring who listened. "Everybody has been soooo worried. Madam and Dumbbutt just left for the police station, and that guy left right after you two to search. I think the Jedi knight has had just about enough of the 10 of us." At that Nebaroshe' and Obi-wan's heads snapped around to stare at her.

"You didn't. Oh sith." Whispered Nebaroshe' weakly. Obi-wan looked shocked and then burst out laughing.

"I bet Qui-gon will 'entrust' me with all of you guys when we step though the door." Said Obi-wan, looking at Stella and smiling. Stella smiled back and went on chattering.

"Yeah, when I left, Gradle, Carikin, and Neshar were playing hide-and-seek, Ben and Lando were sword fighting, Larkin was complaining loudly about something on the Holonet, Hermione had her face in a book, and Madelly and Crey had just made a humongus mess in the Kitchen." By that time they had reached the door and Nebi's legs finally gave way.

"Ow. At least nobody important is home." At that very second, the door opened and a very disgruntled Qui-gon walked out.

"Master!" said Obi looking very surprised.

"You two need to get in there now and help me settle these kids down. They are running around screaming." Said Qui-gon, looking at the two. When Qui-gon had come out Stella had slipped in to join the mayhem.

"There is only one problem….." said Obi looking up.

"What?'

"Nebi can't move very well. Over exhaustion I think."

"Well get her in here and maybe they'll calm down."

"I'm sitting right here!! Do you guys always zone people out when you talk about them?" whispered Nebi really annoyed.

"Come on Nebi, we need to get you in." said Obi-wan before whispering "I need to talk to you later." To his master.

Qui-gon nodded and followed them silently inside.

~*~

Man, it took me forever to finish that. Sorry, I have been reading Harry Potter fan-fics nonstop. And I have been thinking about writing a Harry Potter fan-fic, so don't be surprised if it shows up on my profile.


End file.
